Friends Online
by buttergirl
Summary: Mikan: Because I want nobody, nobody but you, Natsume! Natsume: What the hell, polka? DRABBLE.


FRIENDS ONLINE

* * *

_Mikan has joined the chatroom._

_Natsume has joined the chatroom._

**Natsume:** hey.

**Mikan:** Hi Natsume!

**Natsume:** What's up?

**Mikan:** Nothing much, just listening to iTunes.

**Natsume:** What?

**Mikan:** Because I want nobody, nobody but you, Natsume!

**Natsume:** What the hell, polka?

**Mikan:** Wondergirls. I'm into K-Pop right now, you know.

**Natsume:** …

_Koko has joined the chatroom._

_Sumire has joined the chatroom._

**Mikan:** You know, Natsume, you really say it best when you say nothing at all.

**Koko:** Wasn't that a line from a song?

**Mikan:** Shut up, Koko Loco.

**Sumire:** Don't you 'shut up' my Koko, Mikan.

**Koko:** Yeah! You show her, bubbers!

**Mikan:** Uh, sorry, Permy.

**Sumire:** Forgiven. And oh, Koko? 'bubbers'? Seriously?

**Mikan:** Lol. XD

**Koko:** …

_Mochu has joined the chatroom._

**Mochu:** Hey guys! Wazzup?

**Mikan:** Koko called Permy 'bubbers'.

**Mochu:** To Koko, 'bubbers'? Dude. Have some dignity.

**Natsume:** He hasn't any.

**Koko:** You guys are mean. T.T

_Ruka has joined the chatroom._

**Ruka:** Hey guys. What's up?

**Mochu:** Koko's being… mushy.

**Ruka:** Oh? Way to go, Koko!

**Natsume:** Haha

**Mikan:** O-M-G!!! Natsume said 'Haha'!!! OMGOMGOMGOMG!!! O.o

**Natsume:** Wtf?

**Sumire:** Natsume-kun!!! :

_Hotaru has joined the chatroom._

**Hotaru:** Kids.

**Mikan:** Hotaruuuuu!!!

**Sumire:** Hi Hotaru

**Ruka:** Imai.

**Hotaru:** Nogi.

**Koko:** I smell something fishy.

**Hotaru:** That's probably you.

**Mochu:** LOL, yeah. XD

**Koko:** Why are you people so mean today?

**Mikan:** Aww! Poor Koko!

**Sumire:** Now, now, Koko dear. –pats koko-

**Koko:** Aww… thanks for comforting me, Sumire dear. :)

**Mikan:** You guys are so sweet!

**Hotaru:** I wanna puke.

**Ruka:** Haha

**Hotaru:** Something funny, Nogi?

**Ruka:** …

**Hotaru:** Cat got your tongue?

**Ruka:** No. You just never fail to take my breath away, Imai.

**Hotaru:** Eww.

**Natsume:** Go Ruka.

**Mochu:** Hahaha!!! You guys are so mushy today!

**Koko:** Oh you're envious, Mochu?

**Mochu:** No

_Anna has joined the chatroom._

**Anna:** Hi guys!

**Mochu:** Oh hi sugar!

**Anna:** Sugar?

**Mochu:** Coz you're so sweet!

**Anna:** ?

**Anna:** Guys, what's wrong with Mochu?

**Koko:** There's always something wrong with Mochu.

**Ruka:** lol

**Mikan:** Haha. Hey Anna!

**Anna: **Hi Mikan! Hey, guess what?! Guess, you'll never guess!

**Mikan:** Ooohh! I like guessing games! Wait… lemme think…

**Hotaru:** Why would she bother guessing if she can never guess whatever that is?

**Mikan:** Oh! Oh! Fluff Puffs went on sale in central town?!

**Anna:** No! I got free tickets to Reo Mouri's concert this weekend!

**Sumire:** OhMyGod! Really? As in REALLY?!

**Mikan:** yeah, REALLY?! OMG!!!

**Hotaru:** …

**Hotaru:** OMFG. REALLY? –insert sarcasm here-

**Anna:** yeah! REALLY!!! I got tickets for us girls! We're gonna go see Reo Mouri!!!

**Sumire:** OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG THIS IS SO MAJOR!

**Anna:** I know right!

**Mikan:** TOTALLY!!!

**Mikan:** Aren't you excited, Hotaru?! It's Reo Mouri!!!

**Hotaru:** … I guess it's okay. I can take his pictures and sell it for 300 rabbits each.

**Sumire:** Money-hungry. But still, REO MOURI!!!

**Anna:** YEAH!!!

**Mikan:** REO MOURI HERE WE COME!!!

**Hotaru:** ^%$^&**&(^%!!!

**Koko:** Girls gone wild!!!

**Mochu:** It feels so awkward reading the girls' conversation…

**Ruka:** I pity Reo Mouri. Imai is out to get him.

**Natsume:** …

**Natsume:** What's so good about that guy anyway?

**Mikan:** he's got great voice, Natsume.

**Natsume:** He sings like a frog.

**Mikan:** You're so mean!

**Natsume:** Yeah.

**Hotaru:** Nogi, pity him? Jealous coz I won't be taking yours?

**Ruka:** …

**Sumire:** Reo Mouri is the BEST!

**Sumire:** Next to Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun, of course!

**Koko:** What about me?!

**Sumire:** oh, no one beats you, hun. You're the king of my heart. 3

**Koko:** Aww… and you're the queen of mine! :*

**Hotaru:** Somebody kill me now.

**Mochu:** Get a room, you two!

**Anna:** So sweet!!!

**Ruka:** 0.0

**Natsume:** Wtf.

**Mikan:** You really are a man of few words, Natsume.

**Natsume:** And you, polka, are a girl of idiocy.

**Mikan:** Err. Lame comeback?

**Hotaru:** I have to agree with Mikan this time, Hyuuga. That was lame.

**Koko:** lol

**Koko:** I mean, no!

**Natsume:** wanna die, Koko?

**Koko:** … no?

_Yuu has joined the chatroom._

**Yuu:** Hey guys!

**Mikan:** Hi Inchou!

**Yuu:** Hi Mikan! :)

**Koko:** Yuu, are you still not over with your little crush on Mikan?

**Mikan:** Huh? What crush?

**Yuu:** What are you talking about Koko?!

**Yuu:** Hey, Natsume, Koko's only joking!

**Mikan:** Why are you saying that to Natsume?

**Hotaru:** Idiot.

**Mikan:** What? Hotaru! Why do you keep calling me an idiot!

**Natsume:** Because you are. Why don't you go figure out yourself.

**Mikan:** What? You guys are talking in riddles! I don't get it at all!

**Natsume:** Whatever, Polka dots.

**Natsume:** Because I want nobody, nobody but you as well, Mikan.

**Mikan:** o.O???

**Natsume:** I'm into K-Pop right now, too.

_Natsume has left the chatroom._

**Mikan:** Natsume? Heyyy!

_Mikan has left the chatroom._

**Hotaru: **Interesting.

**Ruka:** Wasn't that a line from a song of Wondergirls?

**Sumire:** Noooo!!! Natsume-kunnnn!

**Mochu:** Wow. uh. what's K-Pop?

**Anna:** Korean Pop. Aww! Natsume-kun's so sweet!!!

**Yuu:** Was that really Natsume, or did somebody hacked his account?

**Koko:** Natsume was so OOC!!!

**Mochu:** Huh? Dude, what's OOC?

**Koko:** Out of character!!!

**Mochu:** Oh. Yeah, he was! Totally!

-end-

* * *

---something I wrote out of boredom. Gosh. I have to get myself busy again.

Disclaimer I: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does.

Disclaimer II: I don't own the song 'Nobody'; Wondergirls owns it. And I don't own Wondergirls; they own themselves. I think.


End file.
